Dissolution of the Heart
by XxDark-WriterXx
Summary: As a new apprentice of the Sith Empire, Mezuki, along with Ellex and Tryna, now serves under Lord Produs, and are forced to face the dangers the galaxy has to offer.


Chapter 1: The Upcoming Three

The young warrior limped down the hallway of the Sith Academy on Korriban. His acolyte garments looked nothing more than shredded, blood-stained rags of the Twi-lek slaves of Dromund Kaas. His elegant white hair was diminished with blood, dirt, and whatever else possible in the tombs from where he came. The same could be said with his entire body. Wounds covered his body, leaving a trail of blood as he struggled to get to his destination. He carried his destroyed training blade in his right hand. Even though it was obviously unusable, the warrior refused to let go of it, almost as if his hand was fused with the hilt. In the left, was a golden chain with a medallion of an unknown design. Everyone stared as he went by them. The acolytes and the slaves made sure to even move out of his way.

He entered a small room. The flooring, walls, and even the furniture were colored a dull gray, with the few exceptions of books and artifacts. With the exception of the battered man, there were three people inside of the room. Two of them turned to him, astonished by not only the way he looked, but by the challenge he now completed. The other person, a much older man, just looked at him and gave a grin as the medallion was placed on the table and the young man filed in with he other acolytes.

"To be honest, I did not think that you would have completed this... trial." The Sith Lord spoke. He picked up the medallion an embraced its feeling; giving off a slight breathe of relief.

"Trial? More like a death sentence." The warrior replied. "Damn creature Killed half a dozen of the acolytes in a single swipe. But was nothing compared to my power. The rest of the fools thought they could steal this medallion from me, so I had to end their miserable existence.

"Tryna, Ellex, you two could learn a thing or two from Mezuki." The Sith Lord walked around his desk and pulled and opened his bottom draw. He took out a small wooden box and walked back over to the three acolytes. "You three have proven yourselves;" One by one, the Sith Lord looked at each of the acolytes in the eye, "One way or another." He opened the box. "I now appoint you three as my personal apprentices. These three light-sabers were taken by apprentices that exhausted their usefulness to the empire. Try not to let the same thing happen to you too soon." He gave a slight grin as he handed the promoted acolytes their sabers. When he went in front of the blood covered warrior, he noticed how the boy had to force himself to let go of the war blade and drop it on the ground and grab the light-saber and attached it to the left side of his waist belt. The three did not say a word as the sith lord stood in front of them. "Now, as the tradition goes, you three will recite the sith code and take the place of my apprentices."

The three apprentices spoke as one, word for word, the sith code.

"There is no peace, there is anger  
There is no fear, there is power  
There is no death, there is immortality  
There is no weakness, there is the Dark Side.

I am the heart of darkness  
I know no fear  
But rather I instil it in my enemies  
I am the destroyer of worlds  
I know the power of the Dark Side  
I am the fire of hate.

All the universe bows before me  
I pledge myself to the darkness  
For I have found true life  
In the death of the light.

Peace is a lie, there is only passion.  
Through passion, I gain strength.  
Through strength, I gain power.  
Through power, I gain victory.  
Through victory, my chains are broken.  
The Force shall free me."

The three apprentices bowed before their master. "Good my apprentices. Follow the sith code, and maybe, you will be in my shoes. I have scheduled a ship to come and pick you up at noon. Make sure you are there. You are dismissed."

"Yes master!" The three said before standing and leaving the room.

* * *

The three walked over to the cantina that was almost always empty. Acolytes came the the cantina when they weren't out trying to prove themselves. They sat down at a table in the far right corner of the room.

Ellex was the first to speak in the group. "Finally glad this shit is finally over. I can't believe so many people fail these so called trials."

"Oh shut up Ellex, in my opinion, you had the easiest trial among us three. All you had to do was kill some people." Tryna interrupted.

Ellex took offense to this, "Your talking about me? And what exactly did you do? Throw your body around like a Manka Cat to get wat you want. I wouldn't be surprised if Lord Produs only accepted you because gave yourself up to him whore!"

"I will slit your throught if you insult me again worm!" Tryna turned to Mezuki, who was still covered in blood and dirt. "So Mezuki, you seem like you had fun during your trials. Want to share with us?"

Mezuki leaned back on his chair, "Nothing much to explain. I killed a lot of creatures and people. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I see, well no matter. The three of us made it out of two hundred and thirty candidates. So how about we all have a party in my room?" Tryna offered with a smirk on her face.

"No thanks, I want to rest up for tomorrow." Mezuki refused.

"Whatever, I'll go." Ellex agreed.

"I guess I'll see you two in the morning, I'm going to go and clean up."

"Later..." Ellex said.

Mezuki stood up and walked out. He still had a slight limp, but not has bad as it was before.

As he made his way to the inn he was staying at, Mezuki could feel the stares people were giving him as he went by them. He entered his room, and the first thing he did was stare at himself in the mirror of his one room apartment. He could see now why everyone was giving him looks, he looked like he just came back from a flesh raider's feast. Placing his newly earned lightsaber on the counter, he ripped off his clothes, walked into the bathroom, and closed the door behind him and began taking a shower.


End file.
